


Commissioni inusuali

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: DMC High School [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Shounen-ai, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che cosa diavolo posso comprargli?» si domandò per l'ennesima volta, fermandosi a guardare la vetrina di un negozio alla moda. Su un manichino aveva viso un bel maglioncino bianco che Dante avrebbe potuto abbinare ad una delle sue variopinte camicie, oppure la cravatta cremisi attorno al collo di un altro manichino, che poteva mettere con la camicia nera. Nella sua mente l'immagine non stonava affatto in entrambi i casi. Quando però gli occhi gli caddero sul cartoncino ai piedi dei manichini con su riportati i prezzi dei capi esposti, girò i tacchi e si affrettò a dileguarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commissioni inusuali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _185\. Cercare e trovare_ @ [500themes_ita]() e _44.[(Marius Vieth)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/a1a9ecb74c08898a0c8ab5feef35d47f/tumblr_mx30pgUEAR1qj21yho1_1280.jpg)_ dalla [mia cartellina](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/iniziative/mari5/save/fiamma_drakon.pdf) per la [Maritombola #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/69116.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1695 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Era il dieci dicembre e Nero non aveva ancora la più pallida idea del regalo che avrebbe potuto fare a Dante per Natale.   
Il ragazzo non si era minimamente posto il problema fino a più o meno tre giorni prima, quando il più grande - trovandolo seduto in sala insegnanti intento a correggere dei compiti - se ne era uscito con un: «Sai che ho già trovato il tuo regalo di Natale, ragazzo?».   
Il più giovane non credeva che gli avrebbe fatto un regalo. Non ce lo vedeva per niente in giro per negozi a cercare qualcosa che gli potesse andare bene, così come non vedeva se stesso in una situazione del genere. Non era capace di pensare a qualcosa che potesse interessargli - eccetto ovviamente trovargli qualche giocattolino perverso, che di certo non vendevano nei negozi in centro ma che lui non aveva intenzione di regalargli per nessun motivo al mondo. Di certo ne avrebbe approfittato alla prima buona occasione.   
Nero era uscito presto quel pomeriggio, consapevole che la ricerca sarebbe stata lunga e perigliosa e deciso a non tornare a casa fintantoché non avesse trovato ciò che cercava.   
Era quasi sera e ancora non aveva neppure capito che cosa voleva regalare al compagno.   
Bardato nel suo cappotto blu più pesante e con il viso mezzo nascosto in una spessa sciarpa azzurra, l'albino girovagava per le vie del centro già da diverse ore.   
 _«Che cosa diavolo posso comprargli?»_ si domandò per l'ennesima volta, fermandosi a guardare la vetrina di un negozio alla moda. Su un manichino aveva viso un bel maglioncino bianco che Dante avrebbe potuto abbinare ad una delle sue variopinte camicie, oppure la cravatta cremisi attorno al collo di un altro manichino, che poteva mettere con la camicia nera. Nella sua mente l'immagine non stonava affatto in entrambi i casi. Quando però gli occhi gli caddero sul cartoncino ai piedi dei manichini con su riportati i prezzi dei capi esposti, girò i tacchi e si affrettò a dileguarsi. Erano dei bei vestiti, non c'era dubbio, ma costavano decisamente troppo per le sue tasche. Con il pagamento dell'affitto di casa ormai imminente, non poteva permettersi spese eccessive in altri sensi, neanche se era per uno dei suoi amanti.   
 _«Ah, perché fare dei regali ad un uomo è così difficile?!»_ si domandò disperato, passando davanti ad un'altra vetrina di capi d'abbigliamento con prezzi assurdi.   
Ricordava quando era fidanzato con Kyrie e doveva farle dei regali. Ci metteva un po' a trovarli, però era molto più facile: per una donna c'era molta più possibilità di scelta rispetto ad un uomo. Oltretutto, lui era partito senza neanche avere una vaga idea su cui poi avrebbe potuto lavorare. Non conosceva Dante così bene da sapere cosa gli piaceva e cosa no - eccetto il sesso e certi giochetti da feticista.   
Un'idea improvvisa balenò nella mente del giovane, il quale si bloccò in mezzo al marciapiede per poi affiancarsi al muro laterale estraendo il cellulare da una tasca del cappotto e sbloccandone lo schermo touch screen con un semplice gesto. Andò sulla rubrica e scorse l'elenco dei contatti salvati finché non incontrò il contatto che recava la dicitura “Vergil”. L'uomo gli aveva dato il suo numero di cellulare raccomandandosi di non usarlo per mandargli messaggini d'amore o chiamarlo per cose stupide, ma solo se era un caso urgente.   
«Non mi piace essere disturbato per inezie» gli aveva detto con l'aria più seria e minacciosa insieme che gli avesse visto da quando Nero era diventato insegnante di ruolo nella scuola dove lavorava con Vergil - che tra l'altro era un suo collega in una classe - e Dante.   
Non sapere che regalo fare al suo gemello gli sembrava una questione abbastanza importante da richiedere una consultazione telefonica, considerando anche che lui era l'altro suo amante e che facevano sesso a tre praticamente da quando il ragazzo si era trasferito nella nuova scuola.   
Visto che era suo fratello gemello, doveva conoscerlo bene abbastanza da potergli suggerire un regalo che potesse piacergli.   
L'evenienza peggiore che Nero riusciva ad immaginare - dopo ovviamente quella di presentarsi a Natale a mani vuote - era quella di trovargli un regalo inappropriato che lo eleggesse a zimbello per il resto della sua vita. Non l'avrebbe tollerato.   
Se doveva comprargli qualcosa, doveva essere il qualcosa giusto.   
Rimase con il pollice sospeso sopra l'opzione “chiama” per diversi secondi, mordendosi il labbro in un chiaro sintomo di indecisione: un lato di lui voleva chiamare per avere un parere o quantomeno una dritta - o addirittura sapere se e cosa Vergil aveva acquistato per il fratello, così da non replicare il regalo - ma l'altra parte di lui - quella attualmente preponderante - era troppo orgogliosa per potersi abbassare a chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, dichiarando così la sconfitta e la resa incondizionata.   
Rimase in dubbio per poco: dopo pochi minuti già aveva bloccato di nuovo l'apparecchio e si accingeva a riporlo nella tasca da cui l'aveva estratto.   
 _«Non chiederò a Vergil»_ si disse con decisione _«Devo fare da solo»_ ; e si avviò di nuovo lungo la via.   
Non fece che pochissimi passi prima di bloccarsi di nuovo, stavolta per un motivo diverso: una goccia gelida gli era caduta sulla testa.   
Sollevò il viso verso l'alto, osservando la cappa di nubi nere che oscuravano la volta celeste blu punteggiata d'argento, inarcando il sopracciglio destro per sottolineare la propria perplessità.   
«Piove?» domandò a mezza voce a nessuno in particolare. Come se il cielo l'avesse udito, le minuscole goccioline sporadiche divennero una fitta moltitudine di aghi gelati che si abbatté con forza su di lui e sulla città.   
Emise un verso stizzito accompagnato da una imprecazione borbottata a mezza voce mentre si copriva alla meno peggio con il cappuccio del suo cappotto.   
 _«Ma non poteva aspettare stanotte? Accidenti...!»_ si lamentò irritato tra sé e sé, cominciando a correre più veloce che poteva in cerca di un rifugio sicuro dove l'acqua non potesse raggiungerlo.   
Maledisse se stesso per non aver portato con sé l'ombrello. Era stato troppo ottimista, avrebbe dovuto essere più previdente, ma non aveva voglia di portarlo in giro per tutta la città.   
Corse per alcuni metri sotto una piccola sporgenza che lo proteggeva solo in parte dall'acquazzone, prima di intravedere l'insegna di un bar a poca distanza attraverso la fitta foresta di gocce. Accelerò il passo, uscendo da sotto la precaria protezione ed aprendo la porta a vetri in fretta e furia, catapultandosi nel locale.   
Gli occhi di praticamente tutti gli avventori si incollarono su di lui, facendogli desiderare di aver agito con un po' meno impeto. Si allargò la sciarpa e si aprì il cappotto, dato che lì dentro faceva parecchio caldo, mentre con una mano si scompigliava i capelli, spruzzando acqua tutt'intorno.   
Si diresse verso il bancone, dietro il quale il commesso aveva ripreso silenziosamente a lavorare.   
«Un cappuccino» ordinò burbero Nero, appoggiandosi con un gomito sull'alto bancone.   
«Subito» rispose il commesso con voce gioviale, mentre il nuovo cliente si guardava attorno per controllare se c'era un tavolo libero e allo stesso tempo per vedere se c'era ancora qualcuno che lo scrutava. Non incrociò nessun paio di occhi rivolto a lui, per sua fortuna.   
Individuò un tavolo nei pressi della vetrina  rimasto vuoto. Non appena ebbe il suo cappuccino andò ad occuparlo, togliendosi la sciarpa ed il cappotto, coi quali ingombrò quasi tutto il tavolo.   
Il giovane professore accostò le mani alla tazza del cappuccino, beandosi del piacevole tepore che la bevanda emanava. Avrebbe dovuto portare anche i guanti con sé, perché aveva le mani gelate.   
 _«Avrei dovuto scegliere un giorno migliore per questa cosa...»_ ammise a se stesso, sorseggiando il suo cappuccino, guardando fuori del vetro accanto a lui come sperando che l'idea giusta per il regalo potesse piovere insieme con l'acqua. Emise un sospiro esasperato, bevendo la sua bevanda e guardando all'esterno.   
Col senno di poi forse avrebbe fatto meglio a chiedere aiuto a Vergil. Se non andava a colpo sicuro su qualcosa sarebbe tornato a casa a mani vuote, dato che non poteva girare per la città sotto la pioggia - a meno che non volesse stare a casa malato per una settimana.   
Doveva arrendersi per forza e tornare alla ricerca del regalo un'altra volta, quando avesse avuto le idee un po' più chiare e magari il tempo fosse accettabile.   
Sarebbe rimasto lì nel bar fintantoché la pioggia non fosse diminuita, poi avrebbe tentato il tutto per tutto con una corsa disperata fino a casa, dove si sarebbe fatto un bel bagno caldo per poi mettersi a guardare la tv.   
Stava studiando i negozi dall'altro lato della strada quando i suoi occhi incrociarono una vetrina che esponeva completi intimi rossi.   
Fu allora che gli venne un'illuminazione. Subito si alzò tracannando in un solo sorso il cappuccino rimasto e andò a pagare mentre si infilava il cappotto di fretta.   
Uscì avvolgendosi la sciarpa attorno al collo e corse fino dall'altra parte della strada approfittando del fatto che in quel momento non stavano passando veicoli.   
Si mise al riparo della tettoia di stoffa su cui era riportato il nome del negozio e si mise ad osservare i capi esposti.   
C'erano diversi manichini con indosso numerosi tipi di biancheria, tutti bianchi o rossi o con motivi natalizi e i prezzi erano ragionevoli, dettaglio che rese Nero particolarmente felice poiché - tra i tanti modelli di slip - ce n'era uno che reputava particolarmente indicato per Dante. Lo slip in questione era tutto rosso ed aveva disegnato - in corrispondenza del punto in cui doveva essere più o meno il pene - un bel bastoncino di zucchero bianco e rosso adornato con foglie di pungitopo con delle belle bacche rosse appese ed un fiocco.   
Era il tipo di cosa che - ne era più che certo - ad un pervertito come Dante sarebbe certamente piaciuto parecchio, tanto più che il bastoncino di zucchero era  decisamente grosso e Nero riusciva già ad immaginare che tipo di battute l'uomo avrebbe fatto.   
Esaltato com'era per la riuscita dell'impresa, non considerò affatto l'opzione per cui con un regalo del genere Dante avrebbe potuto voler testare subito quanto fossero resistenti gli slip a _certi tipi di sforzo_ \- né tantomeno che avrebbe usato lui come cavia per tale test.   
Ignaro di quali conseguenze avrebbe potuto subire e semplicemente contento di aver trovato quel che cercava senza Dover ricorrere alla consultazione di Vergil, Nero entrò nel negozio con impeto, deciso a risolvere in maniera definitiva la questione.


End file.
